


Close My Eyes And See You Before Me

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: Two phone calls between Travis and Matt.





	Close My Eyes And See You Before Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Critical Kink meme. Thanks, prompter!   
> Apologies to anyone who gets a Divinyls earworm from the title.

“Is now a bad time to call?”

“Nah, Matt, it’s fine. Kid’s asleep, Laura’s out, I got a few minutes.”

“What did you want to talk to me about? Both Laura and Marisha keep asking me if I’ve talked to you yet.”

“Uh...well...I’m not really sure how to explain it…”

“Is it about the game?”

“Um...kinda?”

“I can tell by the nervous laughter that you really want to talk about this.”

“I...will you promise me you won’t laugh?”

“I’ll certainly try. What’s going on?”

“Well, uh, Fjord’s certainly had a lot to...uh, do, lately, and, uh….I don’t even know how to explain this…”

“Is it about what happened with Avantika? Because if that’s making you uncomfortable…”

“No, it’s not exactly that, I totally decided to go for it, and I don’t really regret that choice.”

“Is it how the other players are reacting to it? Cause I can certainly have a word with them if that’s what it is. Off-stream or on, your choice.”

“No, they’re giving me shit, but it’s the same shit they give to everyone and that I’ve given to them.”

“Then what is it?”

“I...it’s you, okay?”

“It’s me? Shit, what did I do?”

“No, no, that came out wrong. It’s...shit… I don’t even know how to explain this. When stuff has...happened...in the game...with us… like when you’re playing Avantika...or...my patron… I… I cannot believe I’m about to say this…”

“Just fucking say it, man, I’m not gonna judge you for whatever it is.”

“It kinda...turns me on? Especially the Avantika parts? Oh God why did I just say that?”

“Oh.”

“Look, we can just hang up now, we can pretend I never said that, that this never happened, let’s do that, that sounds like a great idea --”

“Travis. Wait. Just wait, okay?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, I just…”

“Take a deep breath, okay? I’m not mad, okay. Let’s just talk about this like adults.”

“Right. Yeah. Adults. I am clearly one of those.”

“Look, Travis, this isn’t the first time this has happened.”

“...it’s not?”

“Sometimes players get crushes on NPCs. It happens. Just like crushing on any other fictional character, right? Look at Liam and Gilmore -- he’s still thirsting after him a good year later. Must mean I’m doing a good job at making and portraying them, I guess?”

“Yeah, I guess that must be it…?”

“You don’t really sound convinced here.”

“It’s more...uh...I think it turns me on because it’s...because it’s you?”

“Oh. I didn’t...I didn’t know you...I mean, I just assumed you…”

“It’s kinda been a surprise for me too?”

“Oh. Well, I appreciate you telling me. I really do.”

“I think I need to go now.”

“Don’t go on my account. I mean…”

“You’re not weirded out by this?”

“Should I be? It’s kinda flattering, actually. Having that kind of effect on someone. On you.”

“Oh. I was thinking you’d be upset? I don’t know?”

“Why would I be upset? You’re one of my good friends. You were willing to be honest with me. I hope I’m not the kind of asshole who would react badly to being told something like that by a friend.”

“That’s what Laura said.”

“So you did tell her about this?”

“She kinda figured it out herself and called me out on it on one of our rides home.”

“That sounds kinda awkward.”

“Dude, you have no idea. And she’s been after me to talk to you about it ever since.”

“So what do you...what do you want to do about this?”

“Forget we ever had this conversation?”

“Is that really what you want?”

“Dude, we’re both married. And we have to work together. I’ll get over this? I guess?”

“Okay, but…”

“But what?”

“But if...if our wives were okay with it, and if it wouldn’t make our work life awkward, what would you want?”

“I...I can’t even answer that.”

“Fair enough. I couldn’t really either, not without talking to Marisha first.”

“You don’t need to talk to her.”

“I won’t if you don’t want me to, but…”

“I don’t...not want you to talk to her? I just...look, I don’t know what I want. I honestly was not expecting the conversation to go this way.”

“How about I talk to her and call you back, okay? You can talk to Laura again, too.”

“Okay. Okay, okay, okay.”

***

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I talked to Marisha.”

“And?”

“The short version is that she’s fine with it. The longer version is that she wasn’t exactly surprised, she’s fine with it as long as we don’t do anything stupid, and she thinks it’s hot.”

“Oh. Well, uh, I talked to Laura again.”

“And?”

“Pretty much the same thing Marisha said?”

“Oh.”

“So, like...what do we do now?”

“What do you want to do when we actually get together in person?”

“I...honestly, I don’t know. I didn’t think this would ever get this far.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah?”

“When you said that I, uh, that I turned you on, what exactly did you mean by that?”

“Well, you know…”

“I don’t think I do. Could you be a little more specific? Like, what about what’s been happening in the game has been doing that to you?”

“Um…”

“C’mon, dude, we’ve already gotten this far. What’s the worst that could happen if you tell me?”

“I know, I know, it’s just...this is like super awkward. Like worse than first date awkward.”

“I can’t be that bad, can I?”

“It’s not you, it’s me.”

“Now this really does sound like a first date.”

“It so does!”

“When you’re finished laughing again, could you answer the damn question?”

“Okay. Okay. Fine.”

“Well?”

“Your voice, okay? When you talk to me, it turns me on. Not like...all the time? But when we had those one on ones earlier in the year...and when we were...flirting...and then...you know… I started thinking about what it would be like if we did that. Together.”

“Oh, you like that?”

“Yes? But not like...in character? Just like us.”

“We could just talk for a while, then. Right now, I mean.”

“Um. Okay? Sure? Yeah. Okay, yeah.”

“What are you doing right now?”

“Being grateful we decided not to do this over Facetime so you can’t see how red I’m turning?”

“Seriously.”

“I am being serious! I’m just sitting in the bedroom wondering exactly what the hell I’ve gotten myself into and turning eighty shades of red.”

“Well, get comfortable, and we’ll talk for a while.”

“Thank you for not asking me what I’m wearing.”

“I was assuming it was a robe and wizard hat.”

“Remind me to punch you in the arm next time I see you.”

“That’s the only thing you want to do to me?”

“No…”

“And?”

“Um…”

“You’ve thought about this, right? So what have you thought about? Tell me.”

“About you… about you telling me what to do...oh God I didn’t just say that out loud, right?”

“Oh. Do you want me to do that right now?”

“...yes?”

“Okay. I can try to do that.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I do want to.”

“Have you done this before?”

“The phone part or the telling people what to do part?”

“Either? Both?”

“Yes. Been a while for the phone part, though.”

“I haven’t in...like at least a decade.”

“I’m sure it’s like riding a bike. Besides, all you’ve got to do is take direction.”

“You’ve seen how well I do that, right?”

“I figure maybe it’ll be easier if reverse math isn’t involved.”

“Oh fuck you.”

“Maybe if you’re good.”

“What would I have to do to be good?”

“You can start by taking off your pants.”

“Seriously?”

“You’re the one who wanted me to tell you what to do.”

“I did, didn’t I?”

“Well, did you take them off?”

“Yeah. Now what?”

“Now you’re gonna touch yourself while you listen to me.”

“Oh...okay.”

“Do you need me to tell you how to do that, too?”

“No, I think I can handle that part.”

“You’ll have to show me how you like to be touched. So I can do it. Would you like that? Me touching you? Me stroking your cock?”

“Yeah…”

“Don’t be quiet. I wanna hear what you sound like when you touch yourself.”

“Oh...okay.”

“That’s better. Now where were we? Oh yeah, I was telling you that I wanna touch your cock. Get you to make more of those noises that you’re making right now. You want that?”

“Fuck...yeah…”

“Good. You want my mouth on your cock, too? You want me to suck you off?”

“Oh fuck yes.”

“Are you picturing that right now while you touch yourself? Me on my knees, your hands in my hair, my mouth on your cock? Thinking about what it would feel like to fuck my mouth? To come in it?”

“Oh fuck, Matt…”

“Don’t stop touching yourself. Then you can do me. I can’t wait to feel your hand on my cock. Feel your beard on my thighs. I can’t wait to tug on your hair while I fuck your mouth.“You want that? You gonna get on your knees and be a good boy for me? Do what I tell you to do?”

“Oh, yeah, fuck, please...”

“But right now I want to hear what it sounds like when you come. So be a good boy and come for me.”

“Fuck, Matt, fuck, oh fuck!”

“Did you...did you…?”

“Yeah… did you?”

“I’m good.”

“You sure?”

“I was enjoying myself. Well, more accurately, I was enjoying yourself.”

“Thanks?”

“You’re blushing again, aren’t you?”

“Little bit.”

“Aw. That was fun, though. You’re fun.”

“Thanks. So are you.”

“Thanks.”

“Hm…”

“You’re falling asleep, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. Sorry…”

“Go to sleep. We’ll talk more later.”

“Kay.”


End file.
